Outlanders: The New Teachers' Assistants
by FallingInStereo
Summary: With the influx of students at Beacon for the Vytal Festival, the Headmaster takes it upon himself to hire some much-needed help within the school. As such, four teenagers from the Outlands end up becoming TA's at Beacon, their real-world experience and combat/survival expertise giving them the ability to teach under the existing Professors. Semi-OP OC centric.


**A/N This is more of an experiment than necessarily a fully thought-out story. As with Team BYRN being me messing around with my book characters, this is the same (even using the same ones). I find the RWBYverse to be a very versatile environment for many things (as marked by the dozens of AUs you guys put out there). I plan to have this one be more true to those characters' cores rather than being so separate as the Team BYRN thing was (Although personally, the story I'd created, if unfinished for that, seemed pretty okay as a standalone). The setup from Team BYRN focused in a sense on the "gen2/second half" of my novel. In this one I'm going to be using the "gen1/first half" characters.**

 **Character Design Basics:**

Corviz Inoshi: Same character as Kevin Nakamura from Team BYRN (said name being a disguise name used once or twice by him). Things from the novel version that translate into this story:

-Amnesia: not exactly remembering his past.

-Firebending: The original novel version had fire control as his primary, gaining shadows later.

-Ghost Lady: Jade Imahara is a spirit that Corviz encounters, and subsequently ends up bonded with, gaining small boosts to his own stats as a result, as well as a new voice in his head.

Clarence Mahdok: Originally named Kardinn Mahdok, but name changed because of the existing Cardin in RWBYverse. In the novel, acts as Corviz's partner and sort of brother-in-arms because of experiencing similar situations within the present day in the novel. Things from the novel version that translate into this story:

-Weaponry: Twin plasma cannon gauntlets on his arms, with extended wolverine-esque claws on each side of the barrels (two per arm).

-Let There Be Light: vague control of light, mainly used by concentrating light into a beam of fun times.

-Dark-Eater: Mahdok loosely means Dark-eater after some google-translate fun time. Kardinn as a character had gained control of the shadows after an encounter, which led to some mental problems, as well as his ability to change forms. In the novel, Corviz also had this ability, but on a smaller scale.

Mahrik Williams: A character within the novel that originally had no special abilities whatsoever, until she ended up taking on a power. In this version, is actually capable of fighting without instruction from the others. Things that translate:

-Powers: Or semblance. The ability to create repulsion fields within a certain range surrounding her. Most commonly used directly on her own body as a weak force field, or to make hits stronger.

Takus Swift: A later teammate to the group, after accidentally getting in their way. Honestly nothing's really different between the novel and this version, except for her powers: Which was originally the control of water.

-Replacement Powers: Suspended Momentum. "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!"

Now let's begin this tirade.

/

Glynda Goodwitch sighs, noting the absence of one of the four guests within the combat class arena. To her left are two of these four: a girl with black hair and green eyes, clad in a simple set of blue armor. On her back is a large diamond-shaped shield almost the size of her own body. The other girl, with medium brown hair, brown eyes, and a teal highlight in her bangs, seems strangely dressed: An olive paramilitary jacket hanging loosely from her shoulders, with a complementary plaid shirt underneath, equally unbuttoned to reveal the grey tank top. On the tank top is a cartoon rendition of the Jaws cover, with "Bite Me!" written in place of the classic movie title. All this being paired with mid-calf length boots, dark skinny jeans, and a large wicked axe strapped across her back. It seems somewhat ancient in design, with the small curves along the shaft, little tribal markings throughout, and the monstrous design of the axe head itself.

The boy to her right has both of his hands clasped behind him, pale blue eyes scanning the crowd of students above him. The rightmost third of his hair is purple-black, while the rest of it is a stark blonde. Hanging from a small attachment on his cardigan are two torpedo-shaped gauntlets, each one looking like half of such a projectile. All three of these people look to the arena entrance on the right as a small thud precedes the final guest.

In black jeans and a leather jacket, a boy with dark-brown eyes and a raven-black faux-hawk stumbles out of the door, as if pushed. After recovering, he glances up at the assembled combat class students, who all have eyes focused on him (some of them chuckling at his less-than-stellar entrance). The boy balls his gloved fists, glaring daggers back to the grey-haired green-clad man behind the door and sticking his tongue out.

"Mister Inoshi," Glynda Goodwitch scolds, reigning in his immaturity. The boy grumbles to himself before straightening himself out and taking his position next to the boy in the cardigan and dress-shirt. After the class calms down from a small fit of giggles, the disciplinarian clears her throat before beginning her speech. "Class, we have some new members of Beacon who are going to be joining us from now on. The Headmaster has taken these exceptional cases on as Teachers' Assistants, as well as second-year students, partially in response to the influx of students we have on the grounds for the Vytal Festival."

She lets this settle in the childrens' minds for a bit: The idea of being taught by and learning with the same people, as well as the idea of bringing in new Beacon students in the middle of the year. What is left unsaid by Goodwitch is the added security of these so called "exceptional cases," considering the recent events of The Breach last week. Knowing the level of apprehension and cockiness her students sometimes held, especially against such unknowns (and against a _certain_ boy's immature display), Glynda speaks up once more.

"This group is from the outlands, and has been hired by Beacon as staff, first and foremost, having plenty of qualifying battle experience. In order to clear any doubts you may have of these four," she taps her scroll, and the names of the guests appear on the large screen behind her. Clarence Mahdok. Takus Swift. Corviz Inoshi. Mahrik Willians. CTCM: Cataclysm. Their profiles move from a horizontal to a vertical arrangement, moving to the left side and displaying aura gauges in a familiar fashion to the students. On the right side of the screen, the equally familiar profiles of Team RWBY become displayed. "Will Team RWBY please enter the arena."

After some deliberations, team CTCM and team RWBY stand on opposite sides of the arena. Clarence takes his gauntlets off of his back, letting the mechanisms unfold to reveal a plasma cannon on each arm, twin claws extending on either side of the barrels for four in total ( **Think Wolverine but with a plasma cannon in place of the middle claw)** _ **.**_ Corviz unsheathes the longsword from his back, running his fingers against the small curve cut into the back of the tip which gives it a wicked presence.

Mahrik takes the shield from her back, splitting it into two halves: One attached to each arm. With the longer ends pointing behind her, a blade extends from the front-facing end of each half, effectively giving her a strange arm-shield/arm-blade combo. From the looks of it, she can easily hold her arms in front of her to combine and give her the full shield. Takus eagerly removes her axe—which is almost the size of her own body—swinging it in a circle once before letting its head implant itself beside her. To most of the student body, her Cheshire grin would not instill any confidence in facing such a wild opponent. Except for Nora. Because Nora.

Team RWBY seems to take some solace in this, however. Only one of them appears to have any ranged attack method, one of them only has a singular weapon, one of them must wield two giant plates of metal, and the other one has a weapon so large and cumbersome that it must slow her down in some respect. However, this would not be the case.

The second the buzzer to begin the match goes off, Corviz mumbles something under his breath, and his red aura flares briefly around him in response, as Takus barrels forward with surprising speed, holding her axe behind her. All four members of RWBY employ their methods of mobility to escape her assault when she reaches her destination, swinging and slamming her axe in the ground where Blake had originally stood. In response to having ice dust being sent in her direction, she accelerates one again with surprising force, flying away from the attack and ending up with an axe-head colliding with a yellow gauntlet.

As the juggernaut gets punched straight to the ground, Mahrik dashes forward, closing her arms into her body-sized shield and angling it to reduce Takus' impact. She rolls to her feet as the grey and black blurs that are her allies dash past the pair. The black blur dives low and misses its mark as the red-clad reaper speeds away, but flips into the air to reduce its momentum and check its surroundings. The grey blur, on the other hand, manages to clash claws to blades against the girl in the bow. Clarence uses the recoil from his plasma cannons to whip his arm forward and down in an effective disengage before trying to head-butt the girl.

Said person shadows her way out of the attack, slipping past his guard and reappearing behind him with a double-bladed slash. Clarence takes this fine, executing a quick low slash of his own and clipping her ankle as she repositions herself closer to her team. Weiss seems to be having a hard time taking Corviz on in a one-on-one scenario, but Ruby's supporting attacks force him away right before a shield bash deflects her weapon's direction.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby commands as Blake's weapons clash against Mahrik's and force the girl away from the team leader. Upon seeing the blonde descend upon a recently created layer of ice, Clarence's mind goes to work, determining RWBY's plan in seconds.

"Pinball!" Clarence orders. Right as Yang detonates the sheath of ice below her, Mahrik holds her shield in full form in front of her. Clarence is immediately behind her, and Corviz takes up the rear, extending both of his hands out to the sides. Takus slams her fists together once, emitting a pulse of aura around her, tracking the other auratic sources in the area.

"Targets located," she announces quietly so that only her team can hear, jumping back and landing against Mahrik's shield. As her feet impact the metal, a strange force repels her, giving the girl even more momentum and energy for her attack. Immediately, she becomes a flying tornado of bladed pain, bouncing off of the invisible dome of the arena and the floor before being redirected towards Team RWBY, who _should've_ been obscured by the steam, if not for Takus' apparent ability to sense auras. This, on top of the sudden blinding effect of Clarence emitting a strong light from himself, makes it hard for RWBY to do anything as the juggernaut repeatedly collides with them through the mist **(A/N An explanation: If you've ever shone light through a thick fog, the light tends to bounce around the water droplets and make it absolutely impossible to see things. This, in comparison to simple light, is a lot more annoying, and hard to ignore)**. All this while the remainder of the team remains hidden by both the steam as well as a red haze coming from a series of small grey discs around them, making it nigh impossible for team RWBY to capitalize on their own strategy.

"Hey, Clarence, do that thing," Corviz whispers to the boy as Takus is knocked out of her semblance and lands hard beside them. The red haze disappears along with the discs, which all slide up the ravenette's sleeves. Clarence barks a simple order to Mahrik, who emits a pulse of her own semblance, forcing all the steam to the edges of the arena. This also reveals Clarence holding tightly on to one of the shield-bearer's arms, while Corviz is on the ground a short distance away.

"You know…a warning would've been nice," the boy groans, getting to his feet as the blonde boy detaches himself from his friend and begins to gather energy to himself. Blake suddenly appears, Mahrik responding immediately with a lunging shield bash. The blue-clad girl moves with expert precision to block all attacks, and the second there's an opening, she separates her shield and punches once. Blake notices the disproportionate amount of energy striking her as she gets sent flying upwards.

Flying from over Mahrik's shoulder is Corviz, landing a kick out of a butterfly flip to send Blake right back into the ground. After receiving the boot to the stomach, Blake uses her semblance to disappear and blip away, returning to team RWBY. He stands there for a few seconds and sheathes his sword before pointing at Yang in a challenge and subsequently slamming his fists into each other, producing powerful flames at least equal to the young woman's own semblance.

"He's mine," Yang grumbles, pushing past Weiss, the anger of the strikes to her partner fueling her as she slams her own gauntlets together and launches herself at Corviz. The boy responds in kind, red aura pooling and hardening around his arms as he becomes engulfed in flames.

"Jade, analysis?" Corviz whispers as he leads in with a tornado kick, feinting at the last second into an uppercut. Yang performs a cross block on instinct, firing her gauntlets to push the boy away as they engage into a bout of close ranged fire-enhanced combat, ending in a literal explosion and a knocked back Yang. Her semblance even more powered up now, she lunges right back at him, only to be met by a cross guard from Takus' axe.

With Takus performing a distraction and Mahrik holding off Blake and Ruby, Weiss is free to send a shower of ice crystals at Corviz, who detonates himself again to melt the ice right before it reaches him. In the impending steam, he arches his back and releases a guttural growl, a red haze appearing around his body. As if made of a series of crystals, the haze which was previously assumed to be his aura detaches from his body, slowly forming itself into another humanoid shape. This ethereal creation is transparent, and appears to have the body, hair, and face of a young woman, completely different from Corviz.

"You know what to do," Corviz catches his breath as this apparition nods in acknowledgement. Meanwhile, Clarence is still in the back line, although now there's a large cloud of black smoke surrounding him, and a single glowing purple left eye sticking out from the darkness. Both Corviz and his apparition take advantage of the distraction caused by even summoning the ghost woman, launching themselves at Weiss. The woman creates gauntlets around her arms, deploying blades from them and mimicking Corviz's tornado kick as she engages on the snow-themed girl.

A barrage of fire rains down on Blake and Ruby, and a sudden bubble of energy collides with them from behind, forcing them to hit Mahrik's shield and then subsequently take the flames head-on. Then, longsword collides with rapier as the ghost girl forces Weiss to divert her attentions constantly to take into account the woman blipping around the arena, giving a slash or two, only to reappear somewhere else momentarily. Weiss manages to use her glyphs to force Corviz's hard-pressed assault away from her, prepping a dust attack and launching it at him. He points his hand at her, and a series of grey discs launch themselves from his sleeves and detonate against the attack, pushing past that and striking around her as well. Rather than emitting a defensive haze as they did last time, they explode and send Weiss into the ground, getting sliced up by the ghost on the way down.

A sniper round reverberates its firing sound throughout the room, and in response Corviz immediately takes a step back and holds his arm in a guard position. All of the deployed grey metal discs return to him immediately, stopping in front of him an emitting that red shield. The gunshot remains embedded in the red haze until it's dropped.

"Jade," Corviz extends his hand towards the ghost woman as she kicks Weiss in the stomach and leaves her aura in the red zone. The ghost, addressed as Jade, turns back into a flurry of red crystals, coming to surround Corviz again as he inhales. "Dragon up?"

"Momentarily," Clarence responds through strained mouth and gritted teeth.

"Good. Fireball," Corviz orders. Yang descends on Mahrik after another gunshot breaks through her defense, and both the swordsman and Takus launch forward, the former being trailed by a small legion of floating grey discs with red cores. In tandem, both of them turn into tornadoes of destruction, one flipping around and poking out with his sword while the other dances around the arena, dropping powerful slams against the enemy.

"Done!" Clarence declares, his voice barely sounding human anymore and his body barely visible through the shadowy haze. Luckily, Mahrik had been able to keep Yang off of the immobile figure long enough.

"Flamewar!" Mahrik swings her arms out and activates her semblance, sending Yang flying away from her in a sudden burst of repulsion energy. In response to her command, Clarence launches forward as Corviz gathers flames around himself and his sword. Clarence suddenly gains size, growing to three times his normal height as his body shifts and ripples, absorbing his gathered shadow energy and elongating his features. His face extends into a snout and large toothed maw, gaining white bony plates and wings come out of his back and claws come out of his fingers and feet. None of the remaining members of team RWBY can avoid the giant grimm dragon landing on them with claws extended and mouth open.

Clarence's dragon tail whips around, knocking Yang into the air before she can strike his back, and the blonde is then met with a knee to the stomach from Corviz and is sent into the roof of the invisible dome of the arena. On her way down, her aura is finally depleted within a tick of the red zone by a barreling Takus. This goes into the red zone as Clarence swipes her with his claws and then opens his maw and unleashes a torrent of shadow energy against Blake and Ruby. Both of these figures jump back to try and analyze this sudden new element.

With the body of a King Taijitu, the wings of some bat-like grimm, the legs of a beowolf, the armor of an ursa, and an enlarged head of a creep, the amalgamation before them is terrifying, spikes and rippling muscle running throughout it. Both of the remaining agents of team RWBY launch into a two-pronged assault and slice up the dragon body, their mobility and new awareness giving them the ability to avoid Clarence's retaliation.

Their already "dodge-and-counterstrike" attack styles don't allow the remaining three members of team CTCM—one of which is a bruiser, and two of which are based on speeding past a person's guard—to land hits on them, now that the ninja and the reaper are in some sort of zone. The dragon finally goes down as Ruby wraps her scythe around the creature's neck and pulls the trigger, decapitating the monster. Clarence falls from the disintegrating construct of shadow energy, but is protected by the juggernaut and the paladin. Corviz helps the man to his feet and whispers a suggestion into his ear.

"Sunfire!" Clarence telegraphs the new attack, telling Takus and Mahrik to retreat behind the other two. Both Corviz and Clarence backflip to avoid the gunfire Ruby and Blake fire at them during their sudden relief of pressure. As their feet hit the ground, they jump back again, Clarence sprouting black feathery wings from his back. Corviz's grey discs float behind him in a mimicked manner to his attack partner. Both of their hands glow with energy, Corviz with red fire, and Clarence with white light. While still in mid-air, a beam of fire comes from Corviz's mouth, accompanied by energy from his palms and from his floating discs.

Clarence has the same thing happen, a bright beam of light launching from his mouth and hands as dark wisps of shadow energy come from his wings and intertwine with the beam. Both attacks consume most of the arena, detonating against whatever they impact and forcing Ruby and Blake to take the hit. Corviz and Clarence collapse at the end of the twin beams, but both Ruby and Blake drop to within an inch of the red zone. Blake is immediately knocked out by a barreling Takus.

As Ruby attempts to stand up, Corviz flicks one of his discs her way. At his level of aura depletion, the best it manages is to skid to a stop near her feet. However, with a snap of his fingers, the thing explodes, ending the match. A quick glance up at the board would deliver the information that most of team CTCM is sitting comfortably in the yellow to low-green zone, with Corviz in the low-yellow. As Glynda steps up and goes through her usual speech about tournament duels, one thought travels through most of the students' minds: What. The. Fuck.

/

 **A/N Like I said, this is an experimental thing. This chapter really just puts everything out there (being 3000 words): But mainly their names, a little bit of personality, and fighting styles (In team comp order: All around fighter/powerhouse, Berserker, Multi-opponent duelist/powerhouse, and Defense+counterstrike). I could attempt to continue this (with much shorter chapters), but I'm not sure. It took a lot of mental energy to be able to think up how I could possibly introduce these criminal psychopaths into the world of RWBY/Beacon, and this is what I ended up with. More on these characters' backgrounds and basic interactions could be offered, as I do have a vague sense of integrating their novel versions throughout the RWBYverse. Mainly, that Corviz and "Jade" run off and do their own thing, while Clarence and his two buddies do the same. While being considered a singular team, the generated lore for these guys in this incarnation makes them separated, at least to start.**

 **Yes, I totally hijacked the partner name thing straight from RWBY. As for Corviz and "Jade," the dynamic there is somewhat clear: Corviz also containing some ghost within himself. His mumblings to her, while unnecessary, are somewhat of an instinct to how one converses with another. It's also easier to just say things out loud during something mentally/physically taxing as combat, in comparison to diverting the necessary attention to fully think a thought.**

 **For those who see this, but subscribed to me for the Jaune's True Past story: Like I said above, a lot of mental energy gets drained when I try to write lately. This might end up with some more of my attention in the coming weeks, being easier to work with. With summer work, and senior year around the corner, I doubt I'll be able to build up another chapter for JTP soon, although I do have the basic construction of one in mind. Toodles~**


End file.
